Prefects, Private Towers, Deals, and Giddiness
by A.W.M
Summary: When Draco becomes prefect in his fifth year he and Hermione make a deal. He'll play nice for two months and she'll do his Prefect duties. If he doesnt, then he has to do her Prefect's duties. Chapter Nine Up. w00t
1. Heads, Prefects, and The Deal

Author's Note: Okay, Im twisting all of this to suit my needs, you know how that goes. Which will make this more and more AU as I go along. Im thinking... this takes place in the AU fifth year. Where... well,... hmm... what's different? Well, you'll find out. Oh, so you know for this chapter. Ron isn't a prefect, remove that from your mind. Oh! And Sirius isn't dead, either. Oh, I know that doesn't happen until the end of the 5th book, and this is the 5th year, the beginning, but.. I thought you should know that, anyway. XD I 3 Sirius and as far as he's concerned I live with Bill in Egypt... In Denial. -nods- I like it there. -cries- Ha, ha!

Love, Jenny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -dies-

Reviews: Bet your bottom dollar, that I want soooome.

* * *

He was tall, he'd grown more than a bit over the summer, he was nearly six foot now. He must have passed his Father now. How would be know? There was no way, his father being where he was, in Azkaban. The dementors should have given them their deadly kiss, and ended it all. Not out of mercy, he didn't deserve that. Not after his crimes.

Pushing his straight, long hair out of his eyes as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, he pushed his way through the compartments, trying to shove his way toward the prefect's carriage.

"Draaaaco!" Turning slightly toward the shrieking voice that belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Pansy.. Pansy.. fuck off." He said, smirking at Millicent, then Pansy, he strode off through the exit of the compartment, leaving the girls to gape after him.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell! How did -he- get to be a prefect!" Padma Patil asked, glaring at the Slytherin as he advanced toward them.

"Who knows?" Hermione Granger mused, leaning back in her seat before looking up at the new Head Boy, Criss Cohen, and Aira Wesley, the Head Girl. The two Heads looked at each other and shrugged, dealing with this group of Prefects would, seemingly, be difficult unless they did something immediately.

"Padma's got a point." Aira said with a small smile towards Draco and, then, Padma. "He's not going to be able to get along with any of you, which is a shame. I mean, since we all have our own tower together." She said.

"Yep," Said Criss," That was one of the main reasons that we wanted to bring you all up here, to tell you about the changes that are taking place for the Heads and the Prefects." Hermione, who was undoubtedly the most inquisitive of the group, looked up at Criss.

"What changes?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows questioningly at her upper-classman.

"Well, we all get our own tower, that's the major change." Aira said, helping Criss explain. "We'll each have our own room, and there's four doors, covered by portraits, of course."

"And they all lead to the common rooms of all four houses." Chimed in Criss.

"Lovely now Parkinson andthose insufferable idiots can reach me whenever though so desire." mused Draco, gritting his teeth together at the mere thought of Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle entering his room and annoying the shit out of him when ever the thought occurred to them.

"Well, Draco, lucky for you, they're not allowed to come in." Aira said, noting that Draco's ears perked up. Perhaps the group getting along wouldn't be as difficult as she and hadCriss thought.

"Aira's right, there's a spell on the Portraits. It lets us go through, but no one else." Criss added, nodding in Draco's direction.

"Do you HAVE a PROBLEM, Fletchley?" Asked Draco, who had noticed Justin Finch-Fletchley glaring in his direction. The two of them stood and were dangerously close to each other with their wands out. Padma and Hermione hopped up, Padma pulled Justin back and grabbed his wand, while Hermione did the same with Draco.

"Geroffa me!" Justin hollered, breaking away from Padma's grip.

"Oh, enough. Honestly, you two are acting like children. You're 15 years old, for God's sake. You're going to have to deal with each other all year, whether you like it or not. You're going to be living in the same tower, you're going to have to work together. You might as well -not- try to kill each other before we even get to Hogwarts. " Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "God, Malfoy, I don't think you could go two days getting along with us, let alone all year."

"Two days did you say, Granger?" Draco asked, his trademark smirk forming on his lips, as Hermione nodded. "Well, luv, I'll do you one better. I'll be nice to you for two months. In exchange, after the two months has passed, you do my prefect duties." Hermione pursed her lips, thinking his deal over. It would be quite amusing to see Harry and Ron's reactions when she walked into the compartment with Draco Malfoy behind her. Their looks would be priceless.

"Alright. Deal. You all, "She said, motioning the other four in the compartment. "Will have to be our witnesses and if you see Draco not acting nice or friendly in any way, then the deal is off and.. He will have to do my Prefect duties for two months. Agreed?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, Aira, if there are no objections, you all can go back to your friends and we'll cover everything else at our tower." Criss said.

"No, that sounds good to me." Aira said with a nod, standing and letting everyone exit before her and Criss. "This will be interesting, don't you think?" She asked, leaning against Criss as they slid into a seat of the compartment their friends were occupying.

"It ought to be." He agreed, smirking at what Draco and Hermione had just gotten themselves into.

Hermione had to practically pull Draco into the compartment with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, and George. "Draco, remember our deal." She whispered to him as they went through the door. Upon hearing this, Draco put a large smile on his face, and giggled giddily plopping down on a seat next to Hermione.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here? Get out!" Harry growled, eyeing the Slytherin with contempt.

"Why would I leave?" He asked in a high pitched, giddy voice. "You guys are my bestest friends!" Draco added, still smiling broadly. Hermione's eyes went wide and she went into a fit of giggles.

"Oh..." Pant. "...My..." Pant. "God... That's.." Pant, pant, pant. "Hilarious." She said, slumping over, her head fell and rested on Draco's shoulder as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks. "Bloody hell." She said, sitting up and wiping the tears away.

"Oh! Hermione! My best friend!" Draco said, his fake smile still painted on his face, while his voice was still high pitched, giddy and sickeningly sweet. "Are you alright?" He asked, faking a large amount of concern, and wrapping his arms around her tightly, much to Ron and Harry's disgust.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, the beginning paragraph was all deep-like.. Who the fuck was I kidding? Im not going to be all deep-like, like that anymore. Woo! First chapter, hope you like it! Woo, woo, woo! Love, Jenny. 


	2. Blaise Zabini, and Sexual Tension

Author's Note: Ooookay, second chapter. Isn't it great? Gotta keep the bowl rolling, I mean, I know I just posted the first chapter yesterday. Why do I feel the need to update? I don't know, and what's more, I don't care. Hmpf. Don't question my logic, it will only give you a headache. To refresh you memory, everyone who was in the compartment, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. For the record, Ginny was sitting with Neville. And Hermione was next to Draco. Who Ginny is dating shall remain secret until further notice. Strictly for the reason that.. I don't know who she's going to be dating. Not Harry, even though I love that, I have someone else who's going to be dating Harry. A made-up, they're fun. You'll meet her in later in this chapter.. Well, actually, probably in either the first or second paragraph. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on who they'd like to see Ginny dating, then tell me in a review and I'll make my final decision based on that. ALSO! I need ideas on what kind of balls are in this story, if any, of course. I don't -have- to have any if that's not what my reader wants, but I'd love to have some. -nods- Okay, Im done rambling now. Oh, and before I forget, Criss is in Slytherin and Aira is in Ravenclaw.

Love,

Jenny

Disclaimer: Disclaiming...

Reviews: Give me your reviews, or you DIE! -attacks!- O.O

* * *

Draco had kept his act up the entire train ride to Hogwarts, and received looks from Ron and Harry the whole time, as well. At some point Ginny had also lost it and went into a fit of giggles. She and Hermione had collapsed on top of whoever was in the seat next to them, clutching their ribs.

A little after Draco and Hermione had arrived in the compartment, Aiden Scott, Harry's girlfriend had entered and slid into the seat next to the 'Golden Boy', as Draco referred to him. She didn't take her eyes off Draco, until she asked the question, "What the hell is he doing here?" Everyone had turned to her, and blinked at her as if she'd done something incredibly stupid. "What!" She asked, rolling her eyes, still waiting for the answer to her original question.

"You all are my best friends!" Said Draco, still grinning like mad. Aiden had fought her smile as much as she could, but couldn't hold it for long and she, too, erupted into hysterics.

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore as the feast ended, "The Head Boy and Girl are to show the Prefects to their new tower, but not before leading the first years to the Proper tower." He continued. "Now, on that final note, I bid you all farewell." The Headmaster finished and everyone filed out.

* * *

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" Hermione called after Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Dean Thomas, Ginny, and Luna.

"Bye Hermione!" Called back Ron and Harry. She waved and met up with Criss, Aira, Draco, Padma, and Justin.

"Okay, Criss and I will take lead the Slytherin first years," Began Aira, "Draco, you and your good friend Hermione can take the Gryffindors to their tower, Justin, take the Hufflepuff and Padma, take the Ravenclaw." When she finished, they all ran to catch up with the houses they were to lead. When Draco and Hermione reached the Gryffindor first years, Draco called out for them to follow them to their House.

"Watch the stairs," Hermione warned, "They like to change while you're on them." She said, noting the looks of horror on the children's faces, she also noted Draco's smirk. "That's not nice," She told him, rolling her eyes.

"It was -funny-." He countered, with a shrug.

"You're really not so bad when you're not surrounded by a bunch of idiotic Slytherins." Hermione said, with a small smile. A look crossed his face as if he was about to revert to his former, completely sarcastic, pricktastic self, until she lifted her eyebrows at him, "Our deal, Malfoy." She reminded him, receiving a frown from the blonde.

"You know, I have a first name."

"Really? I had no idea," She said, rolling her eyes. "Turn left," Hermione told him, nodding for emphasis.

"Well, contrary to popular believe, yes, I do have a first name." He said, a hint of sarcasm behind his tone. Hermione chuckled despite herself. _He really wasn't all that bad when he was away from the rest of Slytherins. _She thought, smiling inwardly.

"Hey, Malfoy," A voice called, causing them both to turn in the direction of the voice. It was, they discovered, Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, and the only Slytherin that Hermione knew and liked, well, besides Criss.

"Hey, Zabini." He countered smoothly, giving his fellow Slytherin a nod. Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"Hi, Blaise." She said, getting a smile and Hello in return. "You have Double Potions again this year, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you have it the same time as last year?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She told him, as the first years filed in threw the hole behind the portrait. "Draco, we have to go, Criss and Aira still have to show us where the tower is." Draco nodded, and they headed down the stairs, both calling a goodbye to Blaise over their shoulders.

"Oh, god!" Hermione called, "I'm so sorry we're late." She told Criss as she and Draco approached the group.

"It's okay," He assured her. "We all just assumed that you two finally noticed the sexual tension there and we're making out in a broom closet somewhere. Well, I mean, that's how Padma put it." Criss added with a smirk at Padma, who just grinned. "Shall we go?" He asked, receiving nods from the rest of the group.

When they reached their new Tower, Hermione and Padma gasped, "It's beautiful!" Hermione declared, as the girls all ran into the center of their Common Room area. The Common Room area was as large as all the common rooms from each house put together. "It's huge!" She added, running her fingers over the blanket that laid across one of four couches. Each couch was covered in fabric with a different house color. The blankets were made of velvet and each had the house symbol and colors on it. Sitting in front of each couch was a wooden coffee table. They were each stained and made of Cherry wood. There was a fireplace on one end of the room of a massive size. Take two Draco's and have one stand on the others head, and that's about how tall it was.

Draco discovered, as he went threw a door, that the tower also had it's own library. Upon further examination he determined it was a fourth of the size of the school library and 'his best friend', Hermione, would love it. "Hey, Hermione," He called, and motioned for her to come check out the library. "Im going to go check out the rooms," He told her, "Go crazy." He added before he strode out of the library and looked at the six sets of stairs that each lead to a different door. Looking carefully he noted that above each door was a large hanging with name of person who was to occupy it, colored in his or her house colors. Walking up the steps to his room, he pulled open the door and walked inside. The room was huge, the size of the boys dormitory, yet had only one bed. There was however, a large kitchen area in one corner and a desk in another corner. Next to the desk was shelving with all his school books stacked neatly inside. He noticed that his trunk was not at the foot of his four-poster bed, but no where to be found. He saw, next to the bed a wardrobe where his clothes, undoubtedly were.

After wishing everyone else a good night, he dressed and climbed into his bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll tell you more about the bedroom and the Tower next chapter. You will also find out why Blaise and Hermione are such good friends. I could tell you now, but that wouldn't be any fun.

Love,

Jenny


	3. Pheasants, Machinery, and Breakfast

Author's Note: Everyone who's read my story so far really likes it and Im so happy! I want to encourage you all to review whether you like it or not, I really just want some feedback, positive and negative. I also want to thank the six wonderful, funderful, amazing, fabulous, great people who have already reviewed I loooove you so much! Alright, so I have four more made-ups to introduce this chapter, and as I promised Im going to tell you more about Aiden, how Hermione and Blaise are buddy-buddy, and I'll tell you more about the pretty, pretty tower that they have! Yay! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Kayla because she's having guy issues. I love you, Kayla, Yay! By the way, I don't own the pheasants and bits of machinery. That wonderful piece of comic brilliance belongs to Helen Fielding. Oh, and, future notice to Blaine, if you don't stop calling me sweetie, I'll be forced to make you a character and make you a Slytherin.

Love,

Jenny

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, it's not mine. Blah, blah, blah, it's all J.K's Except my made-ups, those are mine. Mine and Darla's!

Reviews: Wild horses couldn't draaaag me away (from my reviews!)

* * *

Hermione awoke, as her alarm clock went off, and blinked her eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was and why she wasn't in the girls dormitories of the Gryffindor Tower. _Oh, right, of course, Im a Prefect and Im in the new tower. Of course!_ She thought, flipping back the red covers and climbing out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and padded across the carpeted floor to the wardrobe. Hermione pushed her curly hair out of her eyes and pulled open the door, beginning to rummage through the unorganized mass of clothes. She pulled out her skirt and white shirt, grabbed her robe. Holding them to her chest, she walked through a door, next to the wardrobe, and set her clothes down on the bathroom counter.

"Oh, my, my, my." She muttered with a yawn.

After a quick shower, she dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, applied a little make-up and went downstairs.

* * *

"Morning," She yawned, waving slightly at Padma and Justin who were already awake.

"Hey, Hermione!" Said Padma, smiling broadly and sipping on a mug of coffee. Justin winced and closed his eyes tightly, leaning against the couch by Padma, and burrying his head on the arm.

"Shh." He said, looking up and holding a finger to his lips, "Must be quiet so as not to disturb the pheasants and bits of machinery in head.." Justin added, closing his eyes and collapsing onto the couch again.

Draco began down the steps to the common room as Justin told Padma and Hermione something about pheasants and machines. "What's that, Fletchley? YOU WANT US TO YELL REAL LOUD?" He asked, sniggering and sitting down on the Slytherin couch, where Hermione had happened to plop down. "Morning." He said, giving her a nod and yawn.

"Good morning, Draco." She said, yawning again herself. "Has anyone heard from Aira or Criss?" Hermione asked, receiving a shrug and a no for her troubles. "I guess they're still asleep." She mused. As if on cue, Criss stumbled down the stairs from his room, rubbing his eyes and cursing loudly at how bright the room was.

"Nice to see you this fine morning, too, Criss." Padma snickered, rolling her eyes. "He and Justin must not be morning people." She added, "Im fine in the morning. Just give me my coffee and no one gets hurt." Hermione laughed and looked down at her watch. "Well, Draco, we'd better go and fetch Harry 'n them so we can all go down to breakfast." She said, chuckling at the look of horror that crossed his face.

"-We-?" He asked, and she nodded. "For breakfast?" She nodded again. "And I have to sit at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather sit with Pansy, Millicent, and the Blunder Twins?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Right'o, then. Off to breakfast." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Hop to it, come on, before Parkinson catches on." Everyone busted out laughing as Draco suddenly became quite eager to eat breakfast with his sworn enemy. "C'mon." He told her, physically dragging her to the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione giggled as he dragged her into the common room.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked Hermione suspiciously, "And why the bloody hell is he touching you?" He asked, glaring at Draco, simply because he had a hold of Hermione's arm.

"Oh come off it, Weasel." Draco said, rolling his eyes at the read-head. Harry and Aiden came over to them now, Elizabeth Anderson, Aiden's best friend, was along with the couple.

"Hey!" Hermione called to her friends, waving enthusiastically. With the events of the yesterday, she hadn't had a chance to catch up with anyone.

"Hey, 'Mione!" They all called, as they approached them. Liz, who had missed the events in the compartment, looked at Draco.

"What's he doing here?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow questioningly at the group.

"Draco is coming to breakfast with us," Hermione said, matter-o-factly, just daring someone to contradict her.

"Besiiiiides" Said Draco in the same high-pitched voice from yesterday, "You guys are my bestest friends!" This caused him and Hermione bust out into hysterical laughter. Liz looked at Draco like she was afraid, and made as if to hide behind Ron, which only made them laugh harder. The group (Hermione, Draco, Aiden, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Liz, Neville, Luna, and Dean) made their way out of the common room and their way towards the Great Hall. When they were outside of the hall the bumped into Alana Parker and Jennifer Anderson chatting as they made their way inside the hall.

* * *

"Oh! Hey!" Jennifer called, nudging Lana in the ribs and pointing at the group. They two of them ran over and greeted the group warmly, well all except for Draco, they strategically chose to ignore that Draco was there at all.

"Okay," Said Jenn, once they were inside and sitting at the Gryffindor table, even Draco, "What in God's name is he doing here?" She asked, scrunching up her nose and shaking her blonde head in confusion. "I mean, 'cause last time I checked, he was Slytherin... and evil... and a bastard..." Draco was about to go on a rant to defend himself, when Chad Michaels strode over to the table, planted a kiss on Jenn's cheek, and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said, giving Ron, Harry, Draco, and the rest of the guys a nod, getting a nod from them in return. "What's goin' on?" He asked, glancing at Draco, momentarily, before turning back to his girlfriend.

"I was just about to find out why Malfoy here is at the Gryffindor table." She answered, with a shrug, then leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, serious writers blocks for this chapter, so, I promise I'll make the next chapter longer, and I'll give you more details on the characters I've introduced to you in chapters two and three. Yay. Oh, chapter four is the explaining chapter and chapter five.. There will be two more made-ups. Yay, Love, Jenny. 


	4. Secrets and Snogging In A Classroom

1Author's Note: Okay, okay, it's been brought to my attention that Harry hasn't really spoken... at all. So this chapter is going to focus on Harry, Ron, Aiden, and the rest of the, lovely, Gryffindors. Yay.

Love, Jenny

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ITS NOT MINE! I mean, coconuts.

Reviews: Me + Reviews A Happy Jenny!

* * *

"I don't understand it." Harry said, sitting on a couch in the common room, with Aiden sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Neither do I." She agreed, "I mean, it's Draco Malfoy." Aiden added with a slight shudder. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"So," Chad said, in his slow, calm way of speech. "Our problem is that Hermione is spending time with Draco."

"In a nut shell." Said Jenn, with a nod. "How is it you can take a very complex problem and boil it down to a sentence?" She asked, looking over at her boyfriend, who just shrugged. Jenn rolled her eyes and turned to Liz. "On another note, when are you to ask a certain someone a certain question?" She asked, smirking. Liz's eyes went wide and she gaped at Jenn.

"I-I... don't know what you're talking about, Jennifer."

"Lies!"

"Whatever." Jenn snickered a little, then looked over at Lana, and whispered something in her ear.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Lana, her mouth was wide open and she looked at Liz, "You, me, Jenn, side bar." She said, grabbing Liz's arm, and pulling her out of the Gryffindor Tower. Jenn followed behind. "You like Ron!" Lana asked Liz in a quiet, yet urgent tone.

"I.. Er.." She said, shifting uncomfortably under their stares. "Mmmy'IkindalikeRon." Liz muttered with her head down.

"What was that?" Asked Jenn, "We didn't quite catch that."

"Yes, I kinda like Ron," She said, only louder this time.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Ron asked, with a frown on his face. Aiden shrugged as Jenn, Liz, and Lana came back.

"Anyone seen 'Mione?" Liz asked, blushing when Ron looked at her strangely.

"No," Answered Harry, grabbing Aiden's hand and pulling her up off the couch and leading her towards the exit, "The only good thing about that is that we don't have to deal with Draco." He added before walking out of the common room with Aiden.

* * *

"We'll go." Hermione said, Volunteering herself and Draco.

"We will?"

"Yes, we will."

"Why will we?"

"Because we're going that way anyway."

"We are?"

"Yes, because you wanted to go tell Pansy Parkinson to fuck off and you wanted me to be there because..well, because that's the way your sick mind works."

"Ah, right." He said with a shrug. "I guess we'd better go before I forget why I was pissed off at her." Hermione snickered at this, and rolled her eyes.

"She refuses to 'fuck off' and quit calling you 'Drakey'." She reminded him, with a chuckle.

"Drakey!" Padma asked, a fit of giggles threatening to escape her lips. Draco send her a glare.

"You repeat that, Patil, and you pay with your life." He growled. Draco despised that nickname, for a very simple reason. It reminded him of his mother. His mother had called him Drakey when he was younger. His mum had been a wonderful woman, and probably would have been a wonderful mum, but he'd never know. She'd been under the Imperious Curse since he was 8 years old, and forced to work for the Dark Lord. He grit his teeth at the memories, and shrugged. "Ready, Hermione?" He asked, with a sigh.

She nodded and waved at the group sitting in their Common Room as they exited. "Are you okay?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea', I'm fine, Hermione, don't worry about it." He told her, forcing a smile that she could see right through.

"No, you're not," She said, "But I'll smile and pretend I don't know that." She joked. Getting an eye roll for her troubles.

* * *

Aira sighed, leaning back on the couch. Her home life wasn't the best and she relished her time at Hogwarts, feeling more than a little sad that this was her last year. The plus side was that she was seventeen and an adult. She could leave her home, now.

"What're you thinking about?" Criss asked, noting the look on her face. He knew Aira, and he knew she was deep in thought about something. Presumably her home life. Her father was a struggling alcoholic, her mother had left out of fear of what would happen to her. Her mum hadn't looked back, never tried to contact her or anything. He knew that Aira had been thrilled when she received her letter of acceptance, even though being a witch was a bit of a shock.

"Home." She whispered back to him. He nodded understandingly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"At least you can leave now."

* * *

Aiden smirked as Harry lead her into the empty classroom, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Harry Potter, I don't know if this is such a good idea." She told him, but all her reservations were lost as he pulled her to him and started kissing along her neck.

* * *

"Oh, fuck off Pansy." Hermione said, as Pansy Parkinson started to follow her and Draco up the hallway.

"Shut it, _Mudblood._" Parkinson hissed. Hermione spun around, her wand out.

"What was that?" She asked, pointing her wand directly at Pansy's neck.

"You heard me." Draco had spun around this time, his wand was also out, ready to defend Hermione should Pansy try and hex her. As dumb and ugly as Pansy Parkinson was, she was pretty damn good at hexes, he had to give her that. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Pansy backed off.

"When you come out of this... phase, Drakey. Look me up. And, Mudblood, watch your back." She sneered before spinning on her heel and clicking back down into the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room. Draco grit his teeth, tucking his wand back into his robes.

"Don't worry about her." He told Hermione, who frowned and also tucked her wand back into her robes.

"I should have hexed her." She muttered, rolling her eyes, and walking out of the dungeons with Draco in tow.

"C'mon," He told her, "Let's just finish checking these classroom so we can get out of here." Hermione nodded, telling him that she liked the sound of that and muttering something about Pansy being a dumb, ugly, bitch, making him chuckle.

* * *

"I'm just saying, that maybe it's not so bad. Hermione and Draco becoming friends." Chad said, receiving a look of horror from Ron and Lana.

"That ferret is incapable of just having a friend," Lana said, "He probably wants to use Hermione for something." She added.

"I agree." Said Jenn, "He's up to something." She added, muttering about him being a damnable, pureblood prat. Chad rolled his eyes at the group, this being one of the rare moments when he graced them with more than a sentence.

"Draco isn't all that bad." He said, "I had classes with him last year, take his Slytherin friends away and he's, actually, a pretty cool guy."Liz had shrugged, and looked at Chad pointedly, thinking it over.

"Maybe he **is** an okay guy, but that doesn't mean I want him around all the time, or being around 'Mione so much, it cant be good." She said.

"I still think he's a dirty little ferret." Said Ron, causing the rest of the group to laugh. "What!" He asked, blinking at them, which only made them laugh harder.

* * *

"Come on! Why don't you like it when she calls you 'Drakey'?" Hermione asked, as they opened the door to the next classroom. She stepped inside, holding the door open for Draco, without taking her off him, she grinned.

"You're never going to pry it out of me, 'Mione." He said, looking down at her, then peering into the classroom. He froze, staring in horror at the scene. Hermione turned and looked, gasped.

"Bloody hell!"Harry said, spinning to cover Aiden, who's eyes went wide. "Get out!" He yelled, making the two of them scramble out, so that Harry and Aiden could re-clothe. Hermione, now leaning against the wall, succumbed into a fit of giggles and slid down the wall. "Oh.." Pant, pant, gasp.. "My.. God.." Pant, gasp. She stood and brushed herself off, as they came out of the classroom. They must not have paid much attention when they put their clothes back on because Draco noticed that Harry was wearing Aiden's shirt. He bit his lip and nudged Hermione, who gasped, but said nothing.

"You two should just go back to the common room." Hermione said, "Before Filch starts patrolling, and you get a detention." She told them, leading Draco off in the other direction, busting out laughing once they were out of earshot.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter was a lot longer than the others, Yay! I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews.

Jinxeh: Im glad you like my pen name, I like it, too. It's from Potter Puffs, so, Im sad to say that I cant take credit for it. -sigh- I love Potter Puffs. If you're interested in Potter Puffs, and you know, like, seeing them then let me know in your next review and I'll give you the link in the next chapter.

XXDarkest AngelXX: Im so glad you like the story! I'll try and update as much as possible, but school is starting soon and I might not be able to update as much as I have been.

kjerstimalfoy: I want to thank you so much for your review, I have to say that it's been the most helpful review that I have received. I'll try and add more depth to my story, which is what I've done with chapter. If you have any ideas for the story that you'd like to share with me, then email me at Im glad you love my story, 'Hon! I'll update oodles. Well, I'll try. School soon. -gags and dies-

BYOB: Thanks! I love my name, too. But you're referring to my x0DracoxMalfoyxCriesxLikexThosexEmoxKids0x name. I like that one, too, but I think I like this one better.

Sacagawea: Im glad you love the fic, I tried to think of what would be more hilarious when it came to Draco and him calling The Golden Trio and company his 'bestest friends' just called out to me. I love my plot bunnies. As I said before, I'll update as much as I can.

Hazelocean: I will! I'll update as much as I can!

Alright, I just want to remind everyone to review! And that if they have any ideas for the story, you can IM me on or Yahoo(x6xrisefromsalemsashesx6x.You can also email me 


	5. Suspicion, Blame and Theories

_Author's Note_: So sorry to have taken for ever for this update. But school started and before it did I was emotionally drained, and when I write I put my own emotions into it. So, therefor, I could not write. But now Im better, and I have some fresh, raw ideas and emotions that I can put into my work. And I promise I'll try and update more, now that I've had a break. I still don't really know where Im going to go with this story, but maybe I'll figure it out. Thanks again for the great reviews. Okay, a few things I need to clear up. Ron isn't dumb. He just... hasn't had a large involvement, yet. Lana is Alana, and she'll mostly go by Lana, sometimes I'll call her Alana, but that'll be rare. One more thing, Im not going to introduce anymore made-ups for a -very long- time. Not until everyone is acquainted with the ones I have now. There's two more made-ups, but they'll come a lot later, I promise. Fred and George are going to have a greater involvement soon, so is Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Last thing, chapters are going to be longer, much longer. That's all for now.

Love,

Jenny

Disclaimer: -mumbles- Stupid copyright laws.

Reviews: Gimme, gimme, gimme!

* * *

Draco yawned, looking over at Hermione. She'd fallen asleep sitting next to him, on the Slytherin couch with her legs plopped up, laying overtop his own. He smirked to himself, she was adorable when she slept. Everyone else had gone to bed, he noted, as he carefully moved her and stood up. He stretched his arms, then retrieved the Gryffindor blanket from the other couch, laying it overtop her. Draco yawned once more, before going up to his room.

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face, she blinked, realizing she was in the common room. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I was sitting with Draco. Awe, he covered me the Gryffindor blanket. _She mused, _How sweet. _With a yawn, she stood and tossed the blanket over the back of the couch.

"I guess I'd better go get ready." She muttered, going up to her room, as Padma came downstairs. She walked into her bedroom, gathering her uniform from the wardrobe, she headed into the bathroom. Hermione decided on a quick shower to wake her up.

* * *

Ron rolled his eyes as Luna rambled on about the latest thing in the Quibbler. Jennifer was the first to speak up, Jenn was quite testy in the morning and she did **not** want to deal with Luna's insanity this early in the morning.

"Luna, enough! I love ya', I do, but not now." Luna nodded, and leaned over to Ginny. The fourth years chatted, Ron and Jennifer waited for the Twins, Liz, Lana, Aiden, Harry, Dean, Neville, and, _of course_, Draco and Hermione.

"Bloody hell. What is taking so long?" Asked Ron, sighing in exasperation.

"I really wouldn't know, would I, Weasley?" Snapped Jenn in irritation.

"Don't start with me, Anderson." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"If I do?"

"You'll regret it."

"Both of you, SHUT UP."Everyone looked over, to see Aiden standing on the steps of the girls dorm, glaring at them. "You two act like your **married**."She pointed out, making Ron blush a little. She smirked over at Ginny and Luna, who'd fallen into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, walking into the common room. "What'd I miss?" He asked, looking at Ron in confusion. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged, muttering a good-morning to everyone else. Lana and Liz were the next to meander down to the common room, followed by Fred and George, who were busy discussing their next invention, Neville was the last to come down to the common room, muttering to himself.

"You alright, Neville?" Ginny asked, getting a vigorous nod from Neville.

* * *

Hermione examined herself in the mirror and sighed, it would do. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom. "Morning." She told the group who sat around the common room.

"Morning, 'Mione."

"Morning, Draco. Ready for breakfast?" She asked, walking towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mhm, just a second." He said, grabbing his bag and thwapping Justin upside the head.

"What was that for!" Justin demanded, exasperated, standing up, only to be pulled back on to the couch by Padma.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not going to put up with you two hexing each other this early in the bloody morning!" She snapped, glaring at Justin and then Draco. Both, thankfully, backed off.

Joining Hermione at the door, Draco leaned in and muttered, "Someone hasn't had their coffee today." He smirked as she tried to suppress a giggle. The two pushed their way through the morning crowd in the common room, towards the group that centered around the Golden Child, who was in the midst of telling them about the latest horrors that Snape had put them through.

* * *

"Oh, quit your whining, Potter." Draco said, nonchalantly as he and Hermione took a seat across from Chad and Jenn. Chad looked Draco over, then gave him a nod. The nod was Chad's way of letting Draco know that he was cool with him being there. Jenn caught the nod and elbowed Chad sharply in the ribs.

"Relax, Jennifer, Im not going to leave you for Draco." He said, calmly. She scowled and rolled her eyes, turning away from him to whisper to Lana. Draco snorted, and looked at the ground, muttering something to Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, standing up from her seat next to Luna. "Over here?" She added, pointing to a spot in the corner. "And Liz, and Lana, and Jenn, and Aiden!" Ginny added, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her over the corner. The rest of the girls joined Ginny and Hermione in the corner, and then Ginny began.

* * *

"Okay, Hermione, what, in the name of Merlin, is going on with you and Malfoy?" She asked accusingly. Hermione's eyes went wide and she gaped at them.

"There's nothing going on with us!" She declared, shifting under their glares. Jenn was the next to step up.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you fuckin' kidding me!" She hissed, glaring daggers at Hermione. "Merlin, 'Mione, how could you do this to us? What about Harry and Ron! What are they going to say? Did you even think about them!" Jenn continued, beginning to pace the floor with anger. Lana reached out and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders.

"Breathe. Calm yourself."She said, breathing out a sigh. Liz decided to voice her opinions now, after Jenn had finally shut up.

"Maybe Hermione could talk now." She suggested, rolling her eyes. "Before we start accusing her and Malfoy of planning to elope."

"Thank you, Liz." Hermione said, licking her dry lips. "Honestly, there's nothing going on with Draco and me. We're just friends, that's all, I swear." She told them, "And before I get any lip about that, we're both prefects. We share a tower, and we're going to have to work together. Would you rather we try and kill one another during our sleep?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow at the girls. Aiden had been unusually quiet, absorbing what she was hearing, and spoke up now.

"He's not that bad." Jenn and Lana gaped at her, she rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, I mean, he could have slammed a detention on me and Harry last night," She pointed out, blushing a little at being caught half-naked by Draco Malfoy. "But he didn't, and y'all know how much he dislikes Harry." Aiden added.

Jenn and Lana gaped at her.

"Yeesh, don't look at me like I've grown a second head." Aiden said, rolling her eyes. "Which wouldn't be so bad, two heads as purdy as mine." She joked, trying to lighten the tension that had arisen since she'd defended Draco Malfoy.

"She's right," Hermione piped up, "He's really a nice guy." She told them, rolling her eyes at the, _Pfft, yeah, right_, she got from Jenn. "I mean it! Sure, he's got a lot of deep seated issues, but... look who his parents are." Liz, Jenn and Lana paused, seemingly thinking over what had just been said, leaving Hermione to bite her lip and hope they'd just let this go for a while.

"Okay, I don't care who his parents are. He's been a bastard to us the entire time we've been here," Lana pointed out, leaving Jenn and Liz to nod in agreement. "He's been worse to you than to us, Hermione. He's called you a 'mud-blood' Merlin knows how many times." She added, lifting an eyebrow at her, daring her to say it didn't bother her. It did, they'd seen it. "What's more, we left Harry and Ron alone with Draco." Everyone's eyes snapped wide open. Draco had been around a lot, sure, and they were slowly, **slowly**, getting used to it... but they've never left the boys alone together. They knew they didn't have to worry about Neville or Chad, but Ron and Harry were a different story. The boys were tired of Malfoy, but they'd all dealt with their whining and complaining, but what would they do now that they were alone with them?

* * *

"Oh, shit." Jenn and Liz said at once, rushing back over. Aiden smirked at Hermione, and they nodded at Liz.

"C'mon," Hermione said, motioning for them to follow her back to the group. "Everything okay?" She asked, looking from one face to another. Harry and Ron scowled at her, she smiled sheepishly and shrugged, before looking over to Draco. He shrugged and frowned. She nodded. "We should all go, before we miss breakfast completely."

"That would be good." Ginny said, shooting Hermione a look before they all stood and filed out of the common room. Draco took this as his opportunity to ask her about they're little side-bar conversation, which they'd heard bits and pieces of while waiting for the girls to come back and save them from the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"What did they want to talk to you about?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at her. "Me?" He reasoned.

"You heard?" He nodded. "Yeah, they asked about you. They wanted to know if there was something going on with us. I blame you," She told him, smiling a little to himself.

"You blame me?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"You're the one that made the deal."

"You're the one that taunted me into it."

"Quit nit-picking, you act like we're married."

"Point taken."Hermione smiled, Draco really **was** a nice guy. It was such a shame that anyone thought otherwise. Though, she didn't doubt that he had excellent reasons for acting the way he had. His father had been a death eater, not just any death eater, he was one of Voldemort's favorites, and incredibly loyal. He'd been right up there with Bellatrix Lestrange, she was dead now, though. Hermione remembered when Bellatrix had been killed, and Lucius captured. The two of them had turned on Sirius, but Lucius had seen her and decided that she should die an extremely painful death, like the 'mud-blood' that she was. It had all been happening so fast, she recalled, one minute Lucius was coming towards her, wand raised and sneering, and the next thing she knew he was on the ground. Had she killed him? No, he was only unconscious. Hermione'd looked over at Sirius, to see if he was alright. Bellatrix had been a very powerful witch. She saw him standing over her body, making sure that she was dead. She was. Hermione and Sirius hadshared a look.

* * *

"'Mione?" She looked up. Draco.

"Yeah?" She answered, quickly, giving him a sheepish smile.

"You okay?" He asked, she met his eyes to find a genuine concern for her. _If only everyone could see this side of him. _As quickly as this thought passed through her mind, so did another one. Maybe she **was** developing feelings for Draco.

"Yeah." She told him, flashing him another quick smile. "Just thinking." Hermione added.

"What about?" He asked, lifting an eye brow at her as they walked into the Great Hall behind the rest of the usual group. The Gryffindors were getting used to Draco sitting at their table, several of them were actually on speaking terms with the former Slytherin Prince. She shrugged at him.

"The, uhm, night at the Ministry. When I, er, knocked out your father." She explained, looking at the floor. "Im sorry." She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to apologize to him for that, but she did.

"Don't be." Draco said. "My father was a controlling, manipulative bastard. I'm glad he's locked up. He needs to be. He needs to be dead, but I'll take what I can get." He added with a small shrug. "Hermione, if it wasn't for you.. I'd be a Death Eater by now..." _Or worse, dead. _He added, she knew he was sincere, he didn't want to talk about it. As different as he was, she couldn't get him to open up and tell her what was on his mind. Especially when it came to his parents.

"Well, you're welcome, then," She muttered to him as they took their usual seats at the table.

_Author's Note_: Okay, so this was the longest chapter so far, and it took me forever to write it because I had a lot of stuff going on. First school started and then I was emotionally drained, and then I had a serious emotional breakdown. But Im all good now. Im working through my depression issues and I think Im going to be fine. Woo! Go team me. Anyway, now I have the general idea of where Im going with this story, I talked some things over with my friend, Darla, and she liked them. So Im probably going to use those soon. But! In the next chapter Im going to have Snape, and I need help to write it, if anyone wants to help drop me a line on my email or any of my messengers.

Thanks a bunch,

Jenny


	6. Beware Your Potions Partner

Author's Note: Okay, quick (Not) reminder, this chapter picks up right after the last one. Quick ( Again, not ) word of thanks to Darla (x9xFrankiex9xShadowsx9x) Y'all should check her out, and, my best friend, Leni ( Stab My Backx3 ), Kayla (QueenPezDispenser). Also, my other best friend, Jen ( Agent Dessler ). Just so you know, once I get to a certain point in this story.. Im going to stop. And here comes the Sequel! I want to give props to my wonderful, fabulous, amazing reviewers. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place and I want to ask everyone to KEEP REVIEWING!

Kjerstimalfoy- Thanks again for your great reviews. I **always** find them extremely helpful. As far as the mistakes I've made in my previous chapters, I have noticed them and they both me, very, very much. So, what I did was go through and correct all of my mistakes.

Okay, so I need ideas for future chapter ideas. Im good for the next three or four chapters, but I need little ideas. You know... fillers. Neville and Ginny are going to be more important in the chapter than they have been before. As it has come to my attention that Ron has appeared kind of stupid in other chapters, this chapter is going to focus on Ron and his perception of what's going on with his friends. I.E. Draco and Hermione. -cough- I'll stop babbling now.

Love,

Jenny.

Disclaimer: Disclaiming...

Reviews: Like I need air...

* * *

Draco was smiling, an actual smile, Ron noted, not one of his usual smirks that the Slytherin Prince had become famous for. _Bloody git_, he thought as he downed a glass of pumpkin juice. He glanced over at Hermione. Lavender, Padma and Parvati had caught her attention and were now informing her about Padma and Justin's latest fight, or so he assumed from Padma's radical hand movements.

"Draco, you're a guy." Padma said, pausing for a response of some kind from Draco.

"Last time I checked." He said, a smirk replacing the smile that he'd had only moments before.

"Don't be a git."

"What! I would **never**!" Padma rolled her eyes and leaned around Hermione to give Draco a prompt slap upside the head.

"Hey!" He said, loudly ( and receiving several looks from the others at the table for his troubles ), looking bewildered. "Don't do that, Patil." He warned, narrowing his eyes at her. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Acts like he bloody owns the place," he muttered, wiping the grease from the bacon he'd been eating on his jeans.

"Do what?" Asked Padma, blinking innocently, then flashing the blonde a "sweet" smile. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati grinned, trying to fight back the laughter that threatened to spill out of their mouths. They tried not to laugh, they did, truly, honestly. But they failed, and then next thing Ron knew he was staring at three Gryffindor girls with their heads on the table, in hysterics.

"Sorry!" Hermione choked out, trying to regain her composure. When she had done so successfully, she sat up and turned to Draco. "Im sorry, but you're just so easily worked up and... well," She paused, trying to find the right word to use, so as not to defend Draco.

"It's funny." Lavender added, and shrugged at Hermione who gave her a dirty look.

"Thank you, Miss Peanut Gallery." The brainy Gryffindor said, rolling her eyes at the confused looks she got from those not of muggle families, i.e. mainly Draco. "Muggle thing." She explained, with a sigh.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he watched them, scowled and then returned to slathering his pancake with syrup and butter.

"Look at them over there," He heard Jenn whisper to them. "Treating Malfoy like a _friend_." She practically spat the word 'friend'. Ron snorted.

"Malfoy doesn't have friends. He has flunkies. What do you call Crabbe and Goyle? Not his friends." Lana nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I hear they're actually brilliant." Chad said from across the table.

"You.. Are psychotic." Jenn told her boyfriend, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Announced Liz, who sat in between Chad and Lana.

"What!" Asked Aiden, who had heard her best friend. She glanced at Harry and noticed that he was talking to Neville about something and grinning madly, then elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!" He asked, turning sharply and looking at Aiden.

"Liz was trying to say something, pay attention." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Er, right. Wotsit Liz?" Harry asked.

"We have potions first thing, today." Liz explained, sighing exasperatedly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, flinging his hands out dramatically. Draco smirked, and leaned in to Hermione, and whispered, "Drama queen." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle, and looked over at Ron, who'd obviously heard Draco.

"Ponce,"

"Git," Draco had stood up, and Ron had followed his lead. Both had their wands out, ready to hex the other to the hospital wing. Hermione was up, with Padma by her side, and Harry with Aiden on the other side of the table.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear, and facing them all calmly. "Sit down." added, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and easing him back down on to the bench. "Sit down," She repeated to the rest, who were still standing. They looked at her blankly for a moment, then reluctantly sat back down.

Hermione and Draco entered the dungeons just behind Ron and Harry, whispering amongst themselves.

"You two?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Yes, a Ravenclaw asked me about it, right as I was walking out of the Great Hall this morning." Hermione said, as they walked into the potions classroom and took a seat in the back.

"Hmm." Draco said, leaning back against the seat, as the door swung open and hit the wall with a slight bang. Professor Snape walked through the door, his robes swirling out around him in the imposing way that they did, the way that he had perfected to scare the first years.

"To begin the year, " The professor began, "You will be separated into pairs, you will be working with your partner all year, for projects and chores of various variety. " He told the class. Hermione groaned, knowing that she would most likely not like who her partner would be. She looked to Draco and frowned, he nodded. "Your partners will be as follows," Professor Snape continued, "Alana Parker and Greggory Goyle, Aiden Scott and Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Jennifer Anderson, Elizabeth Anderson and Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter and Darla Hawk, and Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." He finished, getting a groan from the class. "Please join with your partners and take a seat." Another groan came from the class as they separated and sat back down.

* * *

Author's Note: Now, this chapter is shorter than the last, but I hope it will suffice. Im sorry for the long wait, please, please forgive me. And, I knowDarla Hawk is a new character, I'll explain her role in the next chapter. Also, I know I never explained why Hermione and Blaise were so chummy, but with them being Potions partners, I'll have a chance to better explain that.

Love, Jenny.


	7. Forgetfulness Potions and Billywigs

Author's Note: Okay, Im going to start off by replying to my reviewers, and then I'll go off into my usual rant.

RaveNClaWGeniuS- Sorry, I took forever to update! I'll try to be quicker with my updating.

howveryrandom- Glad you liked my name! Not sure which one you're talking about, but thanks!

Miss X- Well, my story is AU, which mean Alternate Universe in case you weren't aware, and in such a universe the characters may not act like they do in the books and films. However, in case you are confusing the way that Draco was acting on the train and such as the way he acts all the time, I feel it is my duty, as an author to tell you that he was acting that way as a form of mocking Harry, Ron and everyone else in the compartment. As for the way he acts when he is around certain people, such as Hermione and Blaise, and the way he acts around other people, like Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, he will, of course, act differently around each character. Blaise is his best friend, so he'll treat him one way, and Hermione he has, of course, struck a deal with her and he'll act a certain way. However, with Pansy, Crabbe, so on and so forth, they irritate him to no end, he will be more hostile with them than he might be with any other character. I hope that explains things for you, but if not, feel free to email me at otherwise, Im glad you like it, and think it's funny, which is how I intended it to be.

QueenPezDispenser- Kayla, thanks, babe. I'll try to keep my fabulous work coming. XD Im so modest, aren't I? It is a suppriseeeee, you'll find out sooooon who she's partnered with! -cough- Blaise -cough- XD

I'mxAxSexyxGhost- LEE NEE, you'd better get sure! Lmao!

Tim- Hey there, sexy Puff Muffin! Dear, if I didn't have so many made-ups as it is, I would undoubtedly make you a character! I know, I know, you don't appreciate my language, but deal with it. As you've noticed the only place there's really been any foul language is in the first chapter, I believe. Bah, Im not too sure. -shrugs- Either way, IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT! -tear- XD

mysticbluefox- Thanks!

x9xFrankiex9xShadowsx9x- Life Partner, I know you love it, you already told me so. XD Buuuuut, thanks for posting a revieeew. -tied to chair and forced to write this chapter- Patience, Woman, GOD! XD Between who, who and who? D, H, and A? Do you know who I mean? I hope you do, cause if you don't you'll get a tumor! XD! I 3 you.

saphirerosha110- First things first, thank you for your input. I _always_ appreciate when people give me their opinion, though I cant say I mind the 'I love your story!'s Those are always good, too. However, an author does like to know what they're doing wrong. Alrighty then:

(A) To clarify, yes, Aiden is the name of a female character in my story, Im sorry if there was any confusion.

(B) I am, in fact, 13 and cursing is a horrible habit I've picked up. I got it from hanging out with a lot of people who are older than me, so it's my own fault, I suppose. I've tried to limit the language in my story, and I apologize if I have offended anyone.

( C) Thank you so much! Im glad there are other Hermione/Draco shippers out there, which reminds me, I recommend the story 'Stuck In Love' by QueenPezDispenser. It's a Hermione/Draco fic that is very, very good.

Now, to commence with the usual rant. Im going to try to focus on the unexplained friendship between Blaise and Hermione. ALSO! Now, Im aware that some of you might not like who I have partnered with who and all I have to say is this. Deal with it. It's my story and I'll put my characters through as much pain and suffering as possible. I say, the boys and girls in Gryffindor need to be punished for their suspicion, and treatment of Draco so, HUMPH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fun, isn't it?

Reviews: I love reviews as much as I love shoes... which is a lot.

* * *

"Professor, you didn't give me, nor Ms. Granger a partner." Blaise said, loudly over the groaning of the class.

"Then you and Ms. Granger will be partners. Ms. Granger, go take a seat next Mr. Zabini." The professor said, watching Hermione pick up her things and move to the other side of the room.

* * *

Hermione took a seat next to Blaise and gave the Slytherin a warm smile. Hermione and Blaise were partners last year, and worked quite well together. Blaise, despite popular belief, was quite intelligent, and excelled in Potions.

"How's the deal?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow at her. It was obvious what deal he meant, of course. The one she and Draco had made. As Draco was Blaise's closest friend, it was only nature that he was ask her about it.

"Fine," She said, "Harry and Ron are having a fit about it, but they'll live. Im not looking forward to doing Draco's prefect duties, but it looks like I might have to as things are shaping up." Blaise smiled.

"I told you last year that Draco wasn't a bad guy, but you didn't believe me."

"Yes, Blaise, and as per usual, you were right." Hermione said sarcastically. Blaise smirked.

"Touchy?" Blaise asked.

"Just a little."

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked her, his smirk fading only slightly.

"Blaise, my life has never been paradise."

"You know what I mean, 'Mione." He said, rolling her eyes. Hermione sighed. Since she began hanging out with Draco, things had become extremely tense between her, and her other friends.

"Things are just... difficult, now that Draco and I are getting along." Blaise nodded.

"I figured as much. The other two members of the Golden Trio didn't seem to be talking to you much." He said, "Not that Potter paid that much attention to you, after her and that Scott girl started dating."Blaise added.

"Well, Aiden's one of the few that are still speaking to me with no sarcasm."

"She does seem level headed." Hermione nodded, she liked Aiden. Aiden was pretty, intelligent and good for Harry. She was happy for her and Harry, after everything that Harry had gone through in his short life, he needed... he _deserved_ happiness, and it seemed that he had it now.

"That reminds me, what happened between you and Darla? The last I heard the two of you were still dating, and now... well, I haven't heard good things." Hermione said, changing the subject swiftly. Blaise laughed and shook his head, slightly.

"She's a spiteful, evil bitch."

"That bad?" She asked, getting a nod.

"I don't want to get too much into it right now, though. After class?" He asked, she nodded, as Professor Snape gathered the attention of the class, once more.

"Now, for your first project. You will be creating a Forgetfulness Potion. You will have two weeks to do so. The ingredients are on the board, " He said, waving his wand and pointing to the chalkboard where the ingredients had just appeared. "And can be found in either of these storage closets." He added, pointing to the closets he meant.

Blaise and Hermione exchanged looks. "Is he insane?" Hermione whispered to Blaise looking at the list of ingredients on the board. _Aconite, Black beetle eyes, Caterpillars, Doxy eggs, Dragon horn, Fluxweed, Horned toad, Jobberknoll feathers, Lacewing flies, Moonstone Puffer-fish eyes, Scarab beetles, Snake fangs, Tubeworms, and Wormwood. _

"This is going to kill half the class." Blaise told her, and she nodded.

The partners would have to work together outside of class, and judging by the partners that Snape had chosen, heads were going to roll. Snape looked at his watch and then addressed the class again. "Class is now dismissed." He said, as the class quickly grabbed their things and raced out of the class. Hermione and Blaise sighed, taking their time to pick up their things and walk towards the door.

"So, what were you saying about Darla before?" Hermione asked as Draco joined her and Blaise, as they walked out of the classroom together.

"That she's a spiteful, crazy bitch?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow Blaise.

"Other than that." Hermione said.

"She accused me of cheating on her with Pansy, and then tried to slip me an exploding potion." Blaise said, with a shrug. "She's insane." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Zabini here wouldn't let me hex her."

"I would have let Draco hex." Hermione said, with a slight nod. Blaise just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now." He said.

"True." Hermione said. "What do we have next?" She asked, pulling her schedule out of her bag.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Draco answered for her.

"We'd better hurry then, " Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise jogged across the wet, dewy lawn towards their Care of Magical Creatures class, with Hagrid. When the three arrived, Hagrid had already begun his lesson.

"Now a Billywig is a' i'sect na'ive to Aus'railia." Hagrid said, indicating the small insect he held carefully in between his thumb and forefinger. "I was lucky to get one 'n 'ere such short no'ice."The half-giant added.

"It doesn't seem to be too dangerous," Hermione muttered to the two boys as the scooted closer to the front of the class to get a better look. She noticed Harry and Ron give her a disapproving look as she, Draco and Blaise passed them and Hagrid began to speak to the class again.

"Muggles don' no'ice the billywigs 'cause they move so fas' 'n wizards don' no'ice them 'til they get th'mselves stung." He explained. "C'n a'yone 'ell me w'at 'appens w'en ya' get stung by a billywig?" Hagrid asked, and Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione." He said, calling upon her.

"Those who have been stung by a billywig suffer from giddiness followed by levitation." She said, recalling something she'd read from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' in her first year.

"Very good. Tha's right." Hagrid praised her, before continuing on. "Loads of Aus'railian wi'ches 'n wiz'rds used t' provoke the billywigs so tha' they'd sting 'em and they good enjoy the side effects. But if ya' get stung by one too much, ya' mig't star' hoverin' for days on end." He said. "Who knows what sor's a things they use dried billywig stings in?" Hagrid asked her.

"Fizzing wizzbees, and several other potions." She answered, and could distinctly hear Ron mutter, 'Last time I eat those.' and grinned slightly.

"What?" Draco whispered, noticing her smile.

"Nothing." She whispered back, not noticing the look that Blaise was giving Draco.

"Drake, you and me, sidebar." Blaise said. Draco shrugged, as Blaise casually put his hand on Draco's shoulder and leading him out of Hermione's earshot.

"What is it, Blaise?" Draco asked, with a sigh. Blaise paused, staring at his long-time friend for a moment.

"You're in love with Hermione." He said, plainly.

"What?" Draco asked, cocking his head at Blaise and looking at him like he was insane.

"She's into you, too."

"What makes you so sure?"

Blaise shrugged, "I can read people." Draco shook his head.

"You're off your rocker." He said, turning away from Blaise and beginning to make his way back towards Hermione.

Blaise caught up with him. "Say what you want, Draco, but I know Im right."

* * *

Author's Note: Short, but deal with it. XD No matter how many times I try to re-write it, I just dont like this chapter.

Ash: First and foremost, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like my story! It always makes me smile when people tell me they like my work. If and when I publish a book, you'll be the first with a copy, I promise. Lmao.

Love, Jenny.


	8. Darla Hawk, Wicked Ideas, And Bats

Author's Note: So sorry it's been so long since I've updated last. I just havent been able to write anything. I tried a few times, but nothing came out that I was even remotely satified with. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and for all the fans that I've kept waiting, Im so sorry. x3

This chapter is just going to focus on all the seperate little groups of people, like Draco, Hermione and Blaise, the prefects and Heads, the Gryfindors, and Pansy's troupe of Slytherin girls, so on and so forth. Annnnnd, the Weasley twins. You're finally going to see some action with them. D

Jennifer.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Blaise rolled his eyes, as Hermione and Draco bantered back and forth about the Potions project. They weren't even partners, but that didn't stop them, he noted.

"Guys, relax. It's our day off, why don't we not worry about an assignment that Drake is going to fail because he's been doomed by being partnered with Jennifer." Blaise said, with a smirk.

"Lovely, Blaise." Draco said, rolling his eyes at his fellow Slytherin, and looking at Hermione, who was giggling. "Oh, you thought that was funny, did you?" He asked.

She nodded, "I did, actually. He has a point, though. Jen's horrible at Potions, it's her worst subject. I mean, she's intelligent and all, but she's not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to potions."

Draco groaned, "As long as she's not worse than Longbottom." He said, with a sigh. Hermione and Blaise exchanged looks. "Tell me you're kidding." Draco said, looking horrified at the very idea that his partner was worse than Neville Longbottom. "Don't even tell me that, I don't want to know."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

The group of Gryfindor lions and lionesses filed into the common room, after spending a good couple of hours out on the Quidditch pitch. The boys had decided to do a little flying, as the beginning of the Quidditch season was approaching fast.

"Harry, you're partners with Darla Hawk?" Lavender asked, approaching the group, as they took seats around the fireplace.

"Yeah, I am, why?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No reason," She said, turning away and returning to the troupe of girls that always seemed to be surrounding her.

"I wonder what that was about." Aiden said, looking at Harry, then to the rest of the group.

"No idea," He said. Lana was the next to speak up.

"I might have an idea." She said, imediately gathering the attention of the others. "Well, everyone knows Blaise Zabini, right? Well, he and Darla were dating last year. According to Padma Patil, Darla isnt at all right where it counts." She said, getting a grin from Jen and Ginny. "Anyway," Lana continued, "She acused Blaise of cheating on her with Pug-faced Parkinson. Now, I know Blaise isnt the most outstanding person in the world, but he'd never cheat on a girl. He's just not like that, and even if he did.. who would want to touch Pansy?" She said, not hiding her obvious disgust at the thought. Ginny perked up, "I heard about this, didn't she try to slip him exploding potion?" The redhead asked.

"That's exactly what she did. Draco lost it, but Blaise wouldn't let him hex her, much to everyone's supprise." Lana said.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"We've **got** to do something about that awful little mudblood." Pansy said, sighing dramatically, as she reclined on a couch in the Slytherin common room. The girls sighed as if on cue, imitating their leader.

"But what, Pansy?" Millicent asked, chewing on her lip, as if deep in thought.

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but I may have an idea." She said, smiling broadly. "A perfectly wicked idea."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Hello, Harry," Fred and George said in unision, joining the group of their fellow Gryfindors in the common room. It was plainly written on their faces that the two had been up to no good.

"Hi Fred, George. What have you two been up to?" Harry asked them with a grin.

"Well," Began Fred.

"We've been causing a bit of havok," Said George.

"In Snape's room." Added Fred.

"What did you do?" Aiden asked them, looking up from her Transfiguation homework with curiosity.

"We flooded his classroom," George said. The group paused, looking from one person to another. Ginny looked at her brothers, then spoke up.

"With what?" She asked, suspiciously.

"We flooded his room with," Fred began once more.

"With bats." Finished George.

"Blimey!" Ron said, "Bloody brilliant!"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

There you go. Thanks to Belle and Kayla for helping me with Fred and George.

A bit short, but you'll live. P

Read and Review!

Jenifer


	9. The Proposition

Author's Note: Okay, it's safe to say that after all this time, Im finally back on track, and you can expect to get a chapter from me regularly.. again, finally. xD Yay!

Thats all for my usual ramble, bring on the Chapter! Woo!

Jennifer

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

By the time Hermione, Blaise, and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, the whole school was in an utter frenzy as knews of Fred and George's prank on Profressor Snape spread.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, taking a seat at the Gryffindor across from Aiden and Harry.

"You haven't heard yet?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"No, I was with Blaise and Draco, what happened? I haven't seen everyone in such a state since everyone arrived at the beginning of the year," She said.

"Speaking of Draco, where is the ferret?" Jen asked, from next to Liz and Ron.

"He's with Blaise at the Slytherin table, why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"About time he went back where he belongs." Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes, and repeated her question to Jen.

"Because we have to sort out how we're going to work on the Potions project." Jen said, rolling her eyes. "I still cant believe I have to work with that ponce. I'd rather work with Neville." She said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Neville said, looking over from his position next to Ginny and Dean Thomas. Jen laughed.

"Sorry, Neville,"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Jen had left dinner early, making an excuse about having way too much work to enough a nice long dinner. The group had failed to notice Pansy Parkinson had also excused herself from dinner early.

"Parkinson."

"Anderson."

The two greeted eachother in the hallway outside dinner.

They had to be discrete, otherwise they were sure to be discovered.

"You said you had a proposition for me." Jen said, lifting a brow at Pansy suspiciously.

Jen didnt like Pansy, but even still, she wasnt one to pass up a good deal.

"Actually, yes. And it envolves Draco and Granger." Pansy said, knowing she now had the Gryffindors attention.

"Tell me more." Jen said.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Author's Note: Okay, I know the chapter was short, but I'd rather have a short chapter than go forever without another update. I know you all must feel the same.

Since I am God. ;D Well.. maybe not God.

No one else has reviewed, so I cant update those...

-Jenn


	10. She's Off Her Rocker

Author's Note: Okay, I got one review. w00t.

Mandy: I cant comment on whether Jen is really evil or not. I dont want to spoil the story.

Luna and Lana are different people. Also, yes , Luna is in Gryffindor in this story. It was just easier that way. Bah. All of my madeups are based on people that I know. Let me clarify.

My made-ups are. Oh, and for future reference, Jen and Liz are cousins. So are Aira and Aiden.

Alana Parker(Lana).

Elizabeth Anderson(Liz).

Jennifer Anderson(Jen).

Criss Cohen.

Aira Wesley.

Aiden Scott.

Darla Hawk.

Right-O. I know it's been one HELL of a long time since I've updated and now that I have alot of free time on my hands, Im going to try and update regularly. I know I promised I was going to the last time, but obviously that didnt happen. This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who have been patiently waiting for a chapter and HAVENT left me hate mail. :D That reminds me, Draco, Mione, Blaise and the other prefects wont be in this chapter much, Im focusing on the Gryffindors this chapter.

Jennifer.

P.S. It's also dedicated to Darla, who I based Aiden Scott on.

P.P.S. If you love the Boondock Saints, I love you.

Oh, AND...

Disclaimer: It isnt mine. It never will be. Dont sue!

Reviews: Giiiiiive me reviews!

* * *

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

Jen slipped into the common room after dinner, well after the others had returned, she was sure.

"Hey, Jen!" Liz said, seeing her come in. Jen slipped and took a seat near the rest of the group. She noticed Liz was currently sitting on Ron's lap and raised a brow. Ginny leaned towards her and whispered an explaination in her ear. "About damn time you asked her out, Ron." Jen said casually. Ron blushed the same bright red shade as his hair, earning a laugh from everyone else. "Where'd Mione and Malfoy get off to?" She asked.

"Prefects tower." Chimed in Lana, looking up from her Potions notes. "This assignment is going to kill us all." She said, shaking her head a bit. She recieved a chorus of agreeance from everyone in the Common Room who was suffering from the assignment.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "All you have to do is give Goyle directions and hope he doesnt screw up. Me? I have to deal with Pug-Face." He said, shaking his head in disbelief that Snape could actually be that horrible to his students. The assignment was bad, even for Snape.

"Harry has to work with the psycho." Lana said, tilting her head at Ron.

"What is so bad about Darla?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"She's off her bloody rocker." Aiden said, shaking her head.

"Yes, but why?" Liz asked.

"Lana, would you care to take this one?" Aide asked, getting a nod from her fellow Gryffindor.

Lana set asside her notes and looked to the group, whose attention was focused entirely on her. Her expression became serious and her voice took on a tone of seriousness as well. "Well, Zabini and Darla were dating all last year and a bit during the summer. What I hear is that she snapped and accused Blaise of all sorts of things. Like, cheating on her with Pansy. She even went so far as to accuse him of sleeping with more than half of the Slytherin girls of our year." She paused, letting that sink in, and continued. "Of course, Blaise did none of those things. He may be a slimey Slytherin git, but he wouldn't cheat. Then, she tried to slip an exploding potion in one of his drinks when he was visiting her over the holiday." She added, "He chucked her, but he didn't let anyone hex her, to everyone's surprise."

Harry looked incredibly alarmed at the prospect of working with this whack job at that point. Aiden looked equalling upset, deciding that she needed to go see her cousin, Aira, and talk to her about this. Aira and Aiden had been close since they were children, and she figured that Aira would be able to help her. "I'll be back in a bit." She told the group, giving them a smile and walking over to the portrait that hide the entrance to the Prefect's Tower.

She knocked on it, lightly, hoping one of them would hear her. Criss opened the port hole and looked at Aiden with a smile. "Hey." He said.

"Hi, Criss. Is Aira around?"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

* * *

Okay, another short chapter. But Im ending it here, it gives me a reason to update later.

w00t w00t.


End file.
